The present disclosure relates generally to packet forwarding devices, such as routers or access points (AP) and more particularly to methods and systems for seamlessly auto-updating an AP.
A packet forwarding device, such as a router or access point (AP), connects one or more devices to a computer network. For example, a router can connect user devices to a Wide Area Network (WAN) such as the internet. The router may receive a software update. Applying the update may require the router to reboot, restart the routing layer, or otherwise disrupt the network connection.